World Academy
by Trepidation Chance
Summary: Seychelles was used to her 'daily' life. It was always flowing with the same routine again and again. And today was going to be no different. Or so she thought... STILL TO BE CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Seychelles was used to her 'daily' life. Wake up. Get dressed. Tie her hair. Eat breakfast. Get to school. See France. France follows her to class. Finish class. See France. France follows her to her next class. Recess starts. Sees France and you get the rest. And today was going to be no different. Or so she thought.

As Seychelles awoke, the sunlight streamed through the curtains. She could smell toasted bread and fresh orange juice from the kitchen. Seychelles lived in the girls' dorm at her school and was used to the laughs of Hungary and Vietnam in the morning. She jumped out of bed and was about to yawn when she saw the small figure of Liechtenstein curled up in her bed. Seychelles couldn't help but express her feelings.

"AWWWWWW~" She sighed quietly. She didn't want to wake her little companion up. Seychelles slowly tip-toed towards her wardrobe and took out her uniform. Today was Monday. Time for school.

When she came out of the bathroom all changed, she saw Liechtenstein slowly getting up and changing. When she turned around and saw Seychelles, she did a little squeak and ducked under the covers.

"It's me Lily." That calmed her roommate down.

"I...I'm very sorry M…Michelle…." Stuttered Liechtenstein. Seychelles sighed. She started to tie up her hair into two pigtails and faced her back towards the little girl to allow her some privacy. Liechtenstein nodded her thanks. When both of them finished, they went downstairs to eat.

Hungary and Vietnam were waiting for the others to wake up while they chatted. Hungary was an early riser while Vietnam, as an Asian, had a policy to wake up with the sun. But the interesting thing was what they were saying.

"Hey Elizaveta, don't you find hitting with a frying pan hard?" Vietnam asked politely.

"Nope! And what about you? Using an oar? Really Hue?"

"Yep, really." They heard a creak from the stairs and look up to see Seychelles and Liechtenstein walk down.

"MORNING LILY~" Cried Hungary. She hugged the girl like there was no tomorrow. Liechtenstein was taken by surprise and lost her footing, causing both to fall to the floor. The racket was so loud that it not only woke up all the girls still sleeping, but the neighbours too. The boys.


	2. Chapter 2

In the boys' dorm, the Asian males had heard the noise. They all groaned. They just didn't know why girls where hyper all the time. Even in the morning. Upstairs, the other men were getting changed. Prussia and Germany were already finished and were about to go downstairs when they saw France staring towards the girl dorms. Through the window, he could see Seychelles, with red ribbons in her hair, her skirt flying up slightly, her luscious brown hair caressing her flawless skin. It almost, ALMOST, made him get a nosebleed.

"Oh how romantic, Francis…..STOP DAY-DREAMING!" shouted Prussia. France winced. The stupid albino just never knew when to shut up. He saw the girls stop laughing as they heard the scream from a particular idiot. Hungary then started to fall onto her knees, shaking from withheld laughter. She couldn't hold back anymore. She laughed her HEAD off. She was so loud that even the deaf Prussia could hear it. It was unnoticed but Prussia slightly blushed before he dragged France and Germany downstairs. The rest of the students were already downstairs, inhaling their food before running outside to not be last on the bus. The men had a rule that whoever was last on the bus would have to be forced to do a dare. And guess who was last?

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh~ But I can't! I….I….I don't want to! Eduard-san, please help me!" Latvia begged. Yep, little Latvia was pushed and shoved out of the bus while the bigger men scrambled into the vehicle. It also didn't help that the bus driver thought he was a primary kid trying to sneak into the high school. Estonia sighed. He looked at Russia to see him smile at Prussia. Prussia was slightly shuffling away from the giant. He could guess what he wanted.

"Then why don't we let the SECOND last take the spot? It's not Raivis's fault that the bus driver though he was adorable and cute." During that second, in the rest of the guys' minds, they thought 'But the bus driver didn't say that.' Latvia started to fidget. He was nervous when he heard Russia call him cute. But I guess anyone would.

"NO! I'm not gonna do some stupid dare!" Prussia hid behind Germany. "Ludwig, help me dude!" Germany sighed. Today was gonna be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

At the front gate, the boys' bus had already arrived at school even though they had spent a LONG time 'discussing' what to do about the dare. It turned out that Lithuania was able to control the argument by convincing them that the FIRST person on the bus does the dare and the LAST person chooses the dare. Well, that did the trick but France was shocked. Yes, France made sure to be the first on the bus so HE could choose the dare. But no, he was to do the dare instead. He wasn't happy. In fact, he was better described as outraged as he stared daggers at poor little Latvia.

Latvia was shivering. France kept staring at him while he was thinking of the dare for him. Well, it wasn't like Latvia hated France and France never treated him badly. Maybe he should choose something that wouldn't affect France very much. But what?

Well, it became obvious as the girls arrived at school. The girls' bus had arrived and France was walking away from the front gate. Seychelles watched him walk away and wondered why he had done so. She couldn't think of any ideas why so she decided to ask Ukraine for her advice.

"Hey Katyusha, I have a question for you. Since you seem to be the most experienced…." This gave Ukraine a smile as she beckoned her to continue. "Well, I want to know, if a guy stalks you for a long time, then suddenly stops one day, what would it mean?" Seychelles had a weird feeling as she asked the question. She wasn't one to burden people with her own queries but she was very unexperienced with love so she had no choice but to. Ukraine once again smiled and answered.

"Well, this might mean that since you showed no interest in Francis, he decided it was time to…move on…? I guess. But there may be another reason for this. But I believe this is the most likely reason." Seychelles took a double take.

"How did you know it was Francis? No, how did you know I was talking about my own situation?" Ukraine smiled a sincere smile.

"It was obvious, dear. You are like an open book when observed carefully." Seychelles couldn't help but blush. Does that mean that France was able to read her too? Ukraine seemed to understand what she was thinking and smirked. Of course this just made Seychelles panic.

"No! Am I THAT easy to read?"


End file.
